


【莫萨】Midsummer（莫萨米萨，3p）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Step-parents, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 养子*2x养父pwp





	【莫萨】Midsummer（莫萨米萨，3p）

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:沃菲.莫扎特（米扎）/安东尼奥.萨列里（Flo萨）；沃尔夫冈.萨列里（米萨）/安东尼奥.萨列里（Flo萨）  
> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；请注意看配对！米萨米扎双生子设定！萨养父设定！

沃菲 莫扎特是老莫扎特和妻子留下来的孤儿。索性这个可怜的孩子被他父亲的同事收养，对方按照他父亲对他留下的殷切盼望，并没有改他的姓氏，而是让这孩子依旧姓莫扎特。而这从小就会撒娇的孩子却还是改了名字，把自己的本名改成了甜腻腻的昵称，现在谁喊他的名字都带了一点点拉长的尾音，像是拉丝的糖浆。  
这时候倒有人会突然提到，这孩子好像是有一个双生子哥哥的。这几乎是上一代的密辛了，据说他哥哥和这孩子长得一模一样，神色间却不像是个音乐家养出来的孩子，冷冽的倒跟那领养他们的同事家乡里的人一个模样，也不知现在如何了。但那传说中的哥哥却从未再出现过，大家也就断了这讨论，权当做一个酒足饭饱之后的小谈资了。  
还是那句话，有时真相却被当作笑话讲了出来，没人在意。

沃菲刚回到家里就叹了口气。但不是说小音乐家的心在外面玩野了，实话讲，要不是养父冷着脸让他按着生父的殷切渴盼出门前去巴黎，他的好哥哥又在其中横插一脚，他也不至于在外几年好不容易才找到个机会回来。  
只是他听见养父的呻吟了。  
那声音甜腻的很，又细又碎，像是猫的细喘，无端端让人生出几分爱怜。他的养父在年轻时也是个有名的好嗓子，被很多人都夸过，现在这把嗓子用来在养子身下呻吟，倒也想让人夸他，捏着他的下颚吻他，再把他射的乱七八糟。  
等沃菲推开房门，那被厚重的木门压抑的低而碎的喘息声就明晰了起来，他的养父被亲生兄长压在身下后入式地操弄着。沃尔夫冈和他不一样，沃菲更倾向于面对着养父，看他的脸上泛起红潮，看他怎么迷蒙着眼，眼中的泪要落不落地张嘴呻吟。他的兄长呢，那个一眼看过去就像个黑手党的头，虽是有和他一样的脸庞，却绝不会认错。那男人有一双很冷的眼睛，和沃菲那看杯水都像是在看情人的眼神不同，只是看上那双眼就能让人无端冷下来。那双冷冷的眼睛现在倒是因为情欲而燃烧起来了，沃菲一边脱外套一边看着他的养父和他的亲兄，他的兄长像是从事情中刚脱身出来，领带拉的松垮着挂在领口，另又解了两颗扣子，黑色的西装外套还穿在身上，西装裤也没脱下，仅是拉开了裤链，就这样咬着养他教他爱他的养父的后颈，像是咬着自己的雌兽。  
等沃菲把自己脱的只剩件开了三颗扣子的衬衫时，他爬上了床，捏住养父的下颚就深吻了上去，他能看见对方在情欲深海中被惊醒，像是从溺水中呛咳而出，看着他的眼神中带了讶异，却显是已经认出他了。他也就不客气起来，将舌探进那被性事折磨的高热的口腔里，兄长在养父身上的冲撞有力而快速，他绞缠着颤抖的舌，还能尝到一点点甜味。  
等到兄长在养父体内泄出来之后，沃菲自然而然地过去接替了兄长离开的位子。后穴在长时间的抽插下还没能闭拢，有一点白色的精液漏了出来，被沃菲伸手堵回去后，扶着自己的阴茎，就插进了养父的体内，任凭对方仰着首发出一声带着颤的尖叫。随即尖叫和呻吟就被沃尔夫冈再次硬起来的阴茎统统堵回了气管里。爸爸，爸爸，在他身后用力操着他的小儿子一声声地贴着他的耳边喊着，插在他嘴里的大儿子抿着嘴一言不发，却还是会时不时低声喊一句安东，亲吻他的指尖，却从不喊他父亲；而他被上上下下尽数填满，只能从眼里慢慢流出泪来。

没有人知道萨列里家的继承人和那位音乐新星是亲兄弟，也没人知道两兄弟唯一的共同爱好是操弄他们的养父。  
第二天萨列里带着眼中未退的媚意推开办公室的门的时候，就看见自己的小儿子坐在椅上朝他招手，用跟昨夜一样的甜腻嗓音喊他，爸爸。

**Author's Note:**

> *亲吻黑手党成员的手是屈从的标志


End file.
